In Trouble
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: The sequel to "In Heat" Hiei and Kurama must now protect Hiei from Enma and his men. Why well read on...YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my "In Heat" fans! Thank you so much for waiting for the first story to be done and now you'll get to read the sequal. _

_Ah yes I don't own YYH (and the opening scene idea belongs to EIG) _

_Oh yes yoai and male pregnancy DON'T LIKE GET OUT!_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kurama stood on the ladder changing the light for the red light that was in his and Hiei's room. Or so they had claimed it has such. No one else used it. _**(no one wanted to sleep in there for obvious reasons)**_

Hiei walked into the room. Unfortunately at that same moment Kurama fell and landed on Hiei. Kurama smiled. "Well what luck." he had Hiei pinned to the floor. The fire demon growled and flared his energy up, forcing Kurama off. "Or not."

"I'll probably puke anyways." Hiei replied. Kurama sighed picking up on the hint. "Hiei I really think that something may be wrong and that you need to see a doctor." he put a hand on Hiei's cheek. "Your still burning up."

Hiei groaned and ran back into the bathroom. He once again began to puke his guts up. Which oddly turned Kurama on.

Botan had just entered the temple. Her stomach was churning. _'I can't believe Koenma is making me do this.'_

She found Kurama in the hall. "Um where's Hiei at?" she asked. However a loud retching from the bathroom answered her. "Oh...."

"What is it Botan?" Kurama asked. She started to reply but a loud thump from the bathroom made Kurama open the door. Unfortunately he hit Hiei, who had passed out on the floor, in the head. "OMG HIEI!"

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled shaking his partner. "Hiei!"

Hiei's red eyes flew.

"Where am I? Who are you?!"

"What?" Kurama said. Hiei began laughing. "Got you!" he bounced up and hugged Botan. "How have you been Botan?!" he squealed.

Botan sighed. "Oh no I was afraid of this." Hiei looked at her. "Oh are you okay Botan?"

"Hiei your pregnant." she said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Well that's chap 1 R&R. NO FLAMES DON'T LIKE IT READ THE WARNING!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay chapter two! Don't own YYH_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiei's red eyes got. "I'm going to have a kid?" he grabbed Kurama's hand and squeezed it. Botan looked at the ground. "Well the problem is that Enma doesn't want this to happen."

Hiei growled. "What does he think he can do about it?" his good mood was gone. "They will be born whether he likes it or not. And you can tell the bastard and two year old I said that." and without another word Hiei stormed into his room.

_**Hiei's POV**_

I could hear Kurama yelling my name. "Kurama." I muttered. I suddenly felt has if the inside of me was being burned by my dragon. I could hear my voice screaming in pain.

"KILL ME!"

**_Normal POV_**

Hiei woke up gasping for breath. _'Was it just a dream?' _he thought. His heart was still racing and sweat was poring down his face. _'Damn it.'_

He looked at Kurama who slept peacefully. Hiei slipped out of bed quitely and put on his cloak. He opened the window and jumpped outside trying to make sense of his dream.

* * *

Koenma listened has Botan told Enma that Hiei would not willingly give up his children. Enma it seemed had decided to summon his own men for the job. This was when Koenma walked in. "Dad I think your going a little far. Even if they are Hiei's children-"

"You wouldn't understand." Enma said. "Nor would I expect you to.

* * *

_The next day......_

Hiei sighed has Kurama measured him. "We don't have to do this every day you know fox." Hiei said. He gasped a little has it felt has if there had just been someone punching from the inside. "I think he just kicked me."

"He?" Kurama said chuckling. "What makes you so sure of the gender of our child?" he smiled at Hiei. "I don't know fox it's just a feeling I have." Hiei replied. He gave another groan has the child kicked again. "Damn he's strong."

Kurama smiled has he leaned foreword he began kissing Hiei. "Girl boy it doesn't matter to me. It's our child and that's all that matters."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_AWWWWWWWWW! So sweet! R&R _


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh it's Thanksgiving O_o I'm thankful for my wonderful reviewers and my one true luv! (you know who you are)_

_To the story I don't own YYH._

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

Hiei looked like shit. There was no other way to put it. Kurama was looking at his lover.

Hiei couldn't keep food in his system. The kid was sucking out most of his energy. Hiei's face was thin and paler then usual. His red eyes were dull and his hair didn't quite shine like it had before. And Hiei seemed tired all the time.

"Hiei?" Kurama said. Hiei stared blankly at the table. "Hiei are you okay?" Hiei looked up. "What?"

Kurama sighed. "Hiei maybe there was a good reason Enma didn't want you to have this child." he grabbed Hiei's hand. _'He's cold has ice.' _Kurama noted. "Hiei your freezing."

Hiei seemed surrprised by this. Has a fire demon he was normally hot. "Kurma what's going to happen?" his voice was barely a whisper. "What's going to happen to our child?"

"I don't know Hiei." Kurama said quitely.

* * *

Outside of the temple Enma's men were surronding the temple. Koenma followed the leader.

"At least tell me how your going to do it." he begged.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Yeah it's short but I will make the next one longer _


	4. Chapter 4

_And it's the next chap. You know I don't own YYH This chap is stupid...._

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

"We have orders from your father." the leader said. He raised his hand and blasted the side of Genkai's temple.

"What the hell?" came Kurama's voice.

"They destroyed the red light they must die!" Hiei yelled.

The two of them were there in seconds. "How dare you destroy our room!" Kurama yelled. "Fuck the room what about the light?!" Hiei yelled. His energy was rising fast.

_'God femle horamones must be really bad.' _Kurama thought. (A/N: Joking I didn't mean some sexist thing being a female myself)

The leader sent more energy at Hiei. The small demon jumped out of the way. "Yo WTF?!" asked Yusuke who just appeared out of no where. "Why are you attacking my friends?"

The leader hit Yusuke with an energy blast. Yuske fell down unconcious.

"Holly flying cows!" Koenma yelled.

When they looked at the temple Hiei and Kurama were gone. A long strand of cussing came from the leaders mouth.

* * *

**_Meanwhile wherever the hell Hiei and Kurama are_**

"Hiei we can't fight them understand?" Kurama said looking at his lover.

"Hn fine whatever I need to eat something."

"I'll be back." Kurama said realizing he had ran into a cave. "I can catch a rabbit or something." (A/N: He is a fox demon after all)

"Whatever you say fox boy." Hiei replied.

* * *

Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a girl's voice say. "I need to do something plot related. Oh got it!"

"Um did you hear that?" Kurama muttered. Hiei nodded looking around.

Then out of the blue a portal to Makai appeared, sucking Kurama and Hiei into the portal to Makai. (yes I had to repeat that in case you guys forgot where the portal was going :P)

* * *

Unfortunely they arrived in Makai unconcious for some odd reason.

Then a mysterious figure picked up Hiei's small form. "What's happened to you?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_And that's more crappy fanfic. R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

_OH no their in Makai by a random portal! Don't own YYH_

_

* * *

  
_

Kurama groaned and woke up. His head felt like he had a nasty hangover. "Hiei." he muttered looking beside him for the small three eyed demon. Only to discover that the fire demon was gone.

_**'****Oh used and thrown away like a cheap hooker.**' _Youko taunted. The fox demon had been bitter since Hiei had chosen Kurama over the "dead sexy fox demon."

"Youko now isn't the time." Kurama growled.

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes. Only to find he had a blindfold on. He was chained onto a wall. When he tried to talk he found out he had a gag in his mouth.

"Oh are you awake?" said a female voice that sounded familiar. Damn it where had he heard that voice before?

"You look so pretty." the woman said. Hiei felt a hand run down the side of his face.

"Now all that is left to do is to take care of that fox whore your with." the woman whispered.

* * *

Kurama stumbled through the forrest until he came to the castle where Hiei's smell was the strongest. _'Mukuro.' _he thought.

This was her castle after all. And Kurama could smell Hiei.

* * *

Hiei pulled against the chains. "Tsk tsk. That won't do any good."

That damn woman! Hiei gave his chains another tug. They were quite strong. _'Damn.' _Hiei thought.

"Don't you recognize me.......apprentice?"

_'Mukuro.' _was Hiei's last thought before he lost concioness.

* * *

Kurama burst into the room. "Where are you at?" he growled.

"I'm right here fox." she said.

They stood there ready to fight when they heard screeming coming from Hiei.

Mukuro rushed through the castle Kurama following behind her.

They finally came to the room where Hiei had been locked up.

"Oh no." Kurama said. "What?!" Mukuro demanded to know.

Kurama fully looked at her. "Hiei's water broke."

* * *

_Oh no! R&R _


	6. Azami

_Where are all my faithful fans? Again I don't own YYH._

_

* * *

_"How can you tell?" Mukuro asked. Kurama frowned. "There's no time to explain!" he yelled. "Get Hiei down now!"

Mukuro unlocked the chains. "Now what?" she asked.

Kurama picked up Hiei who gave another scream. "I take Hiei to Yukina." he gave Mukuro a dirty look. "And you stay away from Hiei or I kill you." he growled before leaving.

* * *

_**At Genkai's Temple**_

"YUKINA!" Kurama yelled running up the stairs. "IT'S HIEI HE'S IN LABOR NOW!"

He finally got to the door just has Yusuke was walking out. "Kurama what the hell-" he started but Kurama knocked him to the ground has he ran inside the temple. (A/N: The only ones who know about Hiei being pregnant are Yukina Botan Hiei Koenma and Kurama)

Yukina took one look at her pale brother's face before yelling out orders. "Kuwabara get Hiei into your room! Kurama I need you to grow a certain plant. Yusuke get me some water!" Kurama handed Kuwabara Hiei. Yusuke got the water and Yukina handed Kurama a seed. "That'll keep Hiei from feeling the full pain."

"You mean your going to get him high?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow. Yukina frowned. "Do you want Hiei to be in unbearable pain?" she asked. Kurama shook his head and grew the plant.

Yukina grabbed it and yelled for Yusuke. He popped up. "Yeah?" "I need a lighter." Yusuke shrugged and handed it to her. She walked into the room where Hiei was screaming and Kurama followed behind her.

When they got into the room they saw blood on the bed. And Kuwabara looked disgusted. "Do I have to stay here for this?" he whined.

"No Kazuma." Yukina said. "I'll bring the child out after......." her voice trailed off. She lit the plant on fire and put it on the table beside the bed. Hiei upon smelling it passed out.

* * *

Hiei eyes opened. He looked beside him where Kurama was. "Hello sleepy." he said smiling. "You want to see our daughter don't you?"

"A girl?" Hiei said. He had been so sure it would be a boy.

Yukina came in with her niece in her arms. "Here you go Hiei." she said handing Hiei the small girl. "We um already named her." she added. "Azami."

Hiei smiled. "It's fine." he said looking down. Azami had his red eyes and black hair. Only it had red streaks runnig through it and didn't stick up like a flame.

"She's been wanting to see you very baddly." Kurama said. "Everytime we come near here she starts wimpering."

"I'm here Azami." Hiei said to his daughter. "I swear nothing will happen to you."

* * *

In Makai Mukuro and Yomi were plotting revenge against Hiei and Kurama. They had agreeded upon stealing the child.

* * *

_Kira: You like you hate? Your just bored or you want to say hi? Please review! Merry Christmas! _

_Hiei: Your dead Onna Kistune_!

_Kira: That's my hint to run. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Muw ha ha! Did you like my cliff hanger? I don't own YYH. The name __Azami came from a website with the top Japanesse names on it. It's some kind of flower I think......... _

_Time to respond to your reviews!The ones I find interesting anyways._

thought so, u lied to me... *pouts and walks off* meany. and y on earth is kurama turned on by puke? gross! if he likes it so much, he should just let hiei do it while they make love... *in slightly bad mood that u lied*

_I did not lie. At the time I had no plan to get Hiei pregnant. EIG said the same thing about the puke. _

Now lets see here...

Kurama has gotten Hiei pregnant.  
Hiei is happy to see Botan and hugged her.  
And Kurama thinks vomit is hott...  
cool

_Aw thanks :D that about sums up chap 1 doesn't it?_

AW! kuramaxhieie rock and thier child will KICK BUTT! hehe update soon! XD

_I guess we'll see...now that Azami has been born _

Definitely getting interesting. Random portals rule!!

_Indeed they do. Random anything rules! _

"Then out of the blue a portal to Makai appeared, sucking Kurama and Hiei into the portal to Makai. (yes I had to repeat that in case you guys forgot where the portal was going :P)"

LMFAO. You totally got that restating the obvious thing from my stories...XD

_Where else would I have gotten it? _

man who is gonna deliver HIei and kurama baby add more want to read more thanks

_XD I didn't really know when I added that. I thought maybe Mukuro should have but it's more fun this way......:P _

you suke ** making me a devoted reader wate for an update  
once again you  
suke  
kaley

Is that supposed to be suck?

_**ON WITH THE STORY**  
_

_

* * *

_Azami's red eyes pierced Botan. "She's so cute." Botan squealed. Koenma looked nervous. "Um Botan...." The ferry girl handed Koenma Azami. "Awwwww just look at her." Botan said. Koenma looked at the little girl who was giving him a death glare that matched Hiei's perfectly. "She's er inherited a lot from Hiei hasn't she?" he asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yes she has." "And um what about abilities?" Koenma asked. Everyone looked at someone else. "We're not sure." Kurama admitted. "Hiei might he went back into the room looking for something. I'm not sure what........." his voice trailed off has Hiei entered the living room. "Did you find what you were looking for love?"

Hiei nodded. He handed a small silver stone to Kurama. "That was shed for Azami." he muttered. Kurama understood. Just has Hiei's mother had cried a frozen tear for him(and Yukina) so had Hiei for their daughter. Kurama got out a seed out and allowed it to become a very thin vine. He made it so that the tear could be a necklece. He walked over to Koenma and put the necklece on Azami's neck.

Hiei took Azami from Koenma. "Kurama please tell me your not trying to get her to eat that baby formula." Kurama frowned. "Hiei what else am I supposed to feed her?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You don't feed her I do." he replied. Hiei walked into the bedroom. No doubt to feed Azami. (A/N: If you don't understand your a little young to be reading this kind of stuff).

Kurama sighed. He followed Hiei into the room. "Um we have a slight problem." red eyes met green ones. "I want my mother to see Azami. That is her granddaughter after all." the red head took a breath. "But I don't know how she'll react to me......well.....you know.. me not... I mean." Kurama was turning redder then his hair.

"Your human mother still thinks your a virgin?" Hiei replied. Kurama shook his head. "Well then what the hell are you talking about?"

"SHE'LL BE ANGRY I DIDN'T USE A CONDOM OKAY?!" Kurama yelled. Hiei tried to hold it back but burst out laughing. The great Youko was afraid his mommy would find out he didn't use a condom.

"Shut up." Kurama muttered.

* * *

The two of them stood outside of Kurama's house. Hiei was holding Azami.

They had agreed that Hiei would use the name Angel Jaganshi. The story was that he was nekei who had come to Japan to see her grandma before she died. They had met through Yusuke one thing had led to another and Angel/Hiei had ended up pregneat.

Kurama knocked on the door. Within a few minitues his mother opened the door. Before Kurama could say anything she looked at Hiei then Azami then Kurama. Kurama knew she understood. "Come in." she said.

They walked into the living room. Everyone was quiet until Kurama's mother asked. "When?" Kurama knew what she ment. "About a year ago." he said quietly.

Shori (is that her name? I can't remember) smiled. "May I see?" she asked Hiei. Hiei handed Azami over. "Her name is Azami." he said.

"Azami Minamino." Shori said. She looked at Hiei. "She looks so much like you."

"She does." Kurama said smiling. Hiei said nothing but had a look on his face. Azami squirmed a little. Shori handded her back to Hiei. "I'm happy for both of you."

* * *

It was later that night. Hiei and Kurama had finally gotten Azami to sleep. They were about to do the same when someone blasted a hole in thier wall.

"Hello." Mukuro said. Yomi stood beside her. "Where is the child?"

Hiei growled. "What the hell do you want?!" he snapped. "Your not going to get anywhere near her."

"I beg to differ." Mukuro said. Hiei ran foreword slashing at her with his katana. Within seconds he had her head cut off. Hiei glared at Yomi who ran away.

* * *

Hiei turned to Kurama who was smiling. "Hiei I've got a question." "Hn what fox?"

"Why did you call me Kurma?"

"Shut up fox."

* * *

The gang sat down the stairs. Mostly everyone was eating breakfast. Hiei on the other hand was feeding Azami.

"So fox-boy is Azami keeping you up?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shook his head. "She's very quiet."

Hiei came out. A look of pain on his face. "Azami is growing teeth." was all he said.

* * *

_Well that's that. R&R. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi it's been a while. I've got good reasons! _

_A) I've had tests and stuff _

_B) I lost my internet for a month _

_c) I'm lazy XD _

_That said I don't own YYH.

* * *

_

Hiei sighed. Azami was in her fox form. She had all black fur except for little spots on her paws and at the tip of her tail. She was chasing a butterfly. Kurama sat next to Hiei, laughing.

"She's adorable." Kurama said. A smile was on his face. He looked at Hiei. "What's wrong?"

Hiei sighed. "Enma is going to try to kill her. He will never quit until she is dead." Kurama looked at Hiei with wide green eyes. "I don't quite understand what you mean." Hiei's red eyes burned with an anger. "He thinks she's going to inheret my ability to control the dragon." Hiei looked at his bandaged arm.

Kurama looked back at Azami. That was impossible right? She might have some fire abilities but Kurama had never heard of anyone besides Hiei being able to control the dragon. Kurama stared at the ground. "I would never allow that." he said.

Hiei smirked at him. "And you think I would?" Kurama looked at his now male mate. Kurama had never seen Hiei look so angery. "I would kill everyone in spirit world to protect Azami."

Kurama stood up. "Don't worry Hiei. Enma won't do anything without any proof." Kurama said. Hiei just nodded.

Kurama picked Azami up. The two of them went inside Hiei could only stare. He stood up and followed them inside.

Everyone was eating. Kurama smiled at Hiei like he was saying, "See everything is still normal here."

"Fox we need to talk in private." Hiei said. "Now." he added when Kurama opened his mouth. The fox demon looked surrprised. "What about dinner?" he whined. (A\N: Yes Kurama is whiny XD). Hiei looked ready to kill.

"I want to discuss our future and all you can think about is stuffing your face?" Hiei growled. Kurama turned reder then his hair. "Fine then." he handed Azami to Yukina and followed his mate to their room.

They sat on the bed. "Now what is it Hiei?" The fire demon's eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm going to return to Makai." Hiei said bluntly. "I don't know when I'll return. But I want you to take care of Azami." Kurama felt tears in his eyes. "Your just going to leave again even though you have a child now?"

"Hn." Hiei replied. "I'm going tomarrow." Kurama looked ready to start bawling. "So that's it then. You can face your team in Makai just because your a male again." Kurama whispered angerly.

Hiei glared. But dissapered way too fast for Kurama to see. Kurama began crying. His daughter may not ever get to see her mother again. And he may have just lost Hiei's love forever.

No one knew it but the one thing that would get Hiei to come back was his daughter.

* * *

_Kira: Thanks for waiting guys! This is going to be the last chapter. There's going to be one more story. :D I don't have a title yet...........:( _

_Angel: The next story will be the last one. _

_Kira: Yeah the voices in my head say they only want a triligoy XD _

_Angel: Please R&R so she will shut up,  
_


End file.
